blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Embassy of The Horde .28Formerly TAU.29
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1065.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 9, 2016 22:45:05 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Embassy of The Horde (Formerly TAU) Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Embassy of The Horde (Formerly TAU) « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Embassy of The Horde (Formerly TAU) (Read 1095 times) Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1389 Personal Text Omo Embassy of The Horde (Formerly TAU) « on: July 24, 2015, 11:20:02 AM » The Asian Union Horde is an alliance for all nations who seek a safe haven to join and find sanctuary among allies. Our goal is to create a network of nations with contiguous defensive ability who can provide a secure environment and a stable platform for the benefit of our member states while securing a strong future for our nations, allowing all to thrive and prosper. No requirements are necessary, we will take any nation with any alignment. The current leadership is North Korea and the first officer is Mongolia. « Last Edit: October 20, 2015, 01:40:38 PM by Allen Charra » Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Ashley Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 274 Re: Embassy of the Asian Union « Reply #1 on: July 24, 2015, 11:35:55 AM » How would you respond to the allegations you were the Al Jamahiriya mole that brought down the Commonwealth? Logged Senator Ashley Ozdemir CEO of The Ozdemir Family Communications Company Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Embassy of the Asian Union « Reply #2 on: July 24, 2015, 11:41:09 AM » Hehe, Longwang Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1389 Personal Text Omo Re: Embassy of the Asian Union « Reply #3 on: July 24, 2015, 11:46:45 AM » Quote from: Ashley Ozdemir on July 24, 2015, 11:35:55 AM How would you respond to the allegations you were the Al Jamahiriya mole that brought down the Commonwealth? I would respond that it doesn't belong in this thread. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Ashley Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 274 Re: Embassy of the Asian Union « Reply #4 on: July 24, 2015, 11:48:56 AM » Quote from: Allen Charra on July 24, 2015, 11:46:45 AM Quote from: Ashley Ozdemir on July 24, 2015, 11:35:55 AM How would you respond to the allegations you were the Al Jamahiriya mole that brought down the Commonwealth? I would respond that it doesn't belong in this thread. As good as anywhere else. With respect, it seems you're sidestepping the question. Logged Senator Ashley Ozdemir CEO of The Ozdemir Family Communications Company Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: Embassy of the Asian Union « Reply #5 on: July 24, 2015, 11:51:19 AM » ODP with WTO? Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1389 Personal Text Omo Re: Embassy of the Asian Union « Reply #6 on: July 24, 2015, 11:58:08 AM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on July 24, 2015, 11:51:19 AM ODP with WTO? Signed. Quote from: Ashley Ozdemir on July 24, 2015, 11:48:56 AM As good as anywhere else. With respect, it seems you're sidestepping the question. No, I'm suggesting you make your own thread and ask me there. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1214 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Embassy of the Asian Union « Reply #7 on: July 24, 2015, 06:25:46 PM » Eh, Arabia and Siberia are in Asia. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1389 Personal Text Omo Re: Embassy of the Asian Union « Reply #8 on: July 25, 2015, 01:17:08 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on July 24, 2015, 06:25:46 PM Eh, Arabia and Siberia are in Asia. Yes bae, but Arabia is staunchly Al-Jam and Siberia is unplayable. Updated embassy with new officers, Indonesia and Bhutan. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1214 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Embassy of the Asian Union « Reply #9 on: July 25, 2015, 03:54:07 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on July 25, 2015, 01:17:08 PM Quote from: alysdexia on July 24, 2015, 06:25:46 PM Eh, Arabia and Siberia are in Asia. Yes bae, but Arabia is staunchly Al-Jam and Siberia is unplayable. Updated embassy with new officers, Indonesia and Bhutan. Levant was the first Asia and Levantines the first Asians, despite the current situation, when Mongoloids and Australoids were unknown. East Asia needs a name of its own for the land between steppe and sunda. Oceania, a borrowed term, doesn't cut it. There is Pacifica but it's also borrowed and doesn't represent Mongol strife. « Last Edit: July 25, 2015, 03:55:49 PM by alysdexia » Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Fuhrer Emily Newbie Offline 28 Re: Embassy of the Asian Union « Reply #10 on: July 25, 2015, 04:16:18 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on July 24, 2015, 11:58:08 AM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on July 24, 2015, 11:51:19 AM ODP with WTO? Signed. JEWRY IS AFOOT Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2002388 Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: Embassy of the Asian Union « Reply #11 on: July 25, 2015, 04:29:02 PM » Quote from: Fuhrer Emily on July 25, 2015, 04:16:18 PM Quote from: Allen Charra on July 24, 2015, 11:58:08 AM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on July 24, 2015, 11:51:19 AM ODP with WTO? Signed. JEWRY IS AFOOT AUTISM IS AFOOT Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Fuhrer Emily Newbie Offline 28 Re: Embassy of the Asian Union « Reply #12 on: July 25, 2015, 04:53:52 PM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on July 25, 2015, 04:29:02 PM Quote from: Fuhrer Emily on July 25, 2015, 04:16:18 PM Quote from: Allen Charra on July 24, 2015, 11:58:08 AM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on July 24, 2015, 11:51:19 AM ODP with WTO? Signed. JEWRY IS AFOOT AUTISM IS AFOOT Indeed it is, otherwise I wouldn't have my powers. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2002388 Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1389 Personal Text Omo Re: Embassy of the Asian Union « Reply #13 on: October 01, 2015, 10:28:17 AM » Reminder to any Asian nations that we still exist and could use new recruits to root out the rampant multi abuse in Indochina. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1389 Personal Text Omo Re: Embassy of The Horde (Formerly TAU) « Reply #14 on: October 20, 2015, 01:36:04 PM » Behold for I am the lord of thread resurrection. Please come join the Horde, we have pepperoni and beer. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Embassy of The Horde (Formerly TAU) SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2